Más que solo amigos
by MitzukiBloody
Summary: Mizuki y su gemelo (Evan)son nuevos en Sweet Amoris, Mizuki termina enamorada de dos gemelos pero se le hace muy complicado cuando su gemelo Evan entra en celos (Obviamente de Hermano).Pueda que contenga un poco de comedia en la vida de Mizuki, pero ya al conocerla mejor sabrás que tiene un secreto (ESPOILER,MUAJAJA!).
1. Capitulo 1: Bievenidos a Sweet Amoris

**Los personajes no me pertenece (aunque me encantaría xD)**

**Pertenecen a la grandiosa ChiNoMiko!**

**(Creadora de Amour Sucré *-*)**

* * *

***POV Mizuki***

Mi despertador no paraba de sonar una y otra vez, hasta que le lance la puta almohada al despertador para que callase de una buena levante de mi cama y fui directo al baño a refrescarme después de una ola de calor toda la noche, entre a la ducha y dejaba que el agua fría corriera por todo mi cuerpo para refrescarme, seguido de eso acerque mi mano a la "toalla" pero no estaba, pero como soy tan idiota salí del baño sin taparme y encontré a mi gemelo sentado e mi cama con el desayuno en una bandeja, y este se me quedó mirando por u buen rato hasta que decidí hablar -FUERA HIJO DE PUTA!-Grite con "sabias palabras"...sip, "sabias palabras".

Y este salio corriendo de mi cuarto y cerro la puerta, y a través de ella me dijo.-Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-.

-Ya estas preguntado...-Le dije con un tono serio.

-Como sea!...Ujump!-Hizo un sonido raro aclarando su garganta-¿Qué hizo nuestra madre para que le dijeras "PUTA"?, recuerda que ambos venimos de ella...-.

-...-Di un suspiro-Jajaja...-Reí sarcásticamente saliendo del cuarto mientras este me miraba como si estuviera loca. Me acerco a su oído y le susurro-CORRE-

Este se quedo analizando 0.78 segundos y al darse cuenta salio corriendo y me grito-Me comeré tu desayuno!-

-No...no...NO LO HARÁS SI TE ALCANZO PRIMERO HIJO DE PU...-Fui detenida por el pie de mi hermano Evan y caí directamente por las escalera mientras este se deslizaba por el pasa-manos de la escalera y salia por la puerta como si nada...Fui tras el e hicimos una carrera hasta el instituto Sweet Amoris

***POV Armin***

Mi gemelo no paraba de hablar de ropa una y otra vez, de la nada llega Nathaniel a decirnos algo "sumamente importante"-Chicos, les pediré un favor ¿ok?-Ambos asentimos y siguió-De acuerdo...vendrán un par de gemelos nue...-Le interrumpió Alexy.

Este tomo aire, cosa que me dio pinta de que dirá algo muy largo-G..gemelos!?, SI!Seremos los mejores amigos! Son hombres!? Dos mujeres!? Un chico y una chica!? Estoy super emocionado, me pregunto como se llamaran! También me pregunto cuales son sus gustos y!...-Le tape la boca.

-Puedes continuar...-Le dije a Nath.

-Gracias...Como decía, son nuevos, son un chico y una chica, el barón se llama "Evan Aoi" y la chica se llama "Mizuki Aoi", aunque es raro que le pusieran el mismo segundo nombre...-Me explic...Nos...explico Nath.

Alexy logro quitar mi mano y dijo-Entonces les podremos decir Aoi-G (se pronunciaria=Aoi Gi)Puesto a que la G es de girl e ingles! y al otro Aoi-B (Aoi Bi) de la letra B de boy! ¿Qué tal?-No era tan mala la idea de Alexy en ese caso asentí-Yay! Armin esta de mi lado! *sonrie*-Y me abraza mirando fijamente al Rubio esperando respuesta alguna, pero de la nada desvió mi vista a una joven acompañada de un chico, hacían muy buena pareja, ambos se parecian.

Ella se acerca y dice-Disculpen, saben donde esta la sala de delegados?-Tiene una voz muy dulce

Detallo bien a la joven de aparentemente 1.61 Metros, yo seguro le llevaba unos 15 cm. (Armin mide 1.76...buscadlo en la wikia de CDM), es realmente pequeña, tiene el cabello largo y castaño claro acompañado de unos ojos cacao claro, y el joven aparenta de 1.75 o 1.76...igual que yo...con los mismos colores que la pequeña.

-Sip, sigues derecho y dobla a la derecha, una pregunta...son los nuevos gemelos?-La castaña asiente-Un gusto, Armin-

-U...un gusto, Mizaki Aoi-Ella se queda mirando a mi gemelo como si fuera el fuera un loco-Quien es el de at...-Le interrumpio Alexy

-Un gusto!-El peliazul sonríe estrechándole la mano-Soy Alexy, gemelo de Armin!, un gusto en conoc...-Le tape la boca

-L...losiento, es un poco...como decirlo?, Loco...-

-Tranquilo, así mismo es mi gemelo, Evan...-Comenta la castaña

-No soy loco...Un gusto, soy Evan Aoi, pero como tenemos los mismos segundos nombres llamenme Ao, y a la enana tabla de plancha Aoi...-Dijo el castaño insultando a su gemela.

-HIJO DE PUTA!SERÁ MEJOR QUE CORRAS!-La castaña (Aoi) parece que ella era una bipolar.

Esta lo persigue hasta entrar a la sala de delegados, y Nath comenta-Mejor voy a atederlos antes de que destruyan mi silla favorita!-Despues de exclamar eso el Rubio sale corriendo al mismo lugar.

-Oye, Armin...recuerdas nuestro primer día en Sweet Amoris? (E esos tiempos Alexy no tenia teñido el pelo de azul)-Cuando comento eso me enoje con el...

**Flash Back**

_Estaba con Alexy quien faltaba por completar su __suscripción __al instituto, por ahí iba la directora __buscándolo __y se dirige a nosotros, pero en ves de tomar a Alexy me toma mi...(recuerden que armin aun o se puso lentillas ni se tiño el cabello en esos tiempos...)-E...espere! soy Ar...-Alexy me interrumpe_

_-Buena suerte Alexy! e - e -Por un momento mi gemelo tomaba mi papel de ser Armin...Y lo miro con cara de "MUERE"_

_-MALDITO SEAS ALEXY!-_

_-Lo siento Armin, me llevare a Alexy enseguida...Y tu o grites groserias o no seras admitido-Me callo la directora __llevándome __a la sala de delegados mientras Alexy teia cara de "VICTORIA"._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Le di un bue golpe que ni Chuck Norris toleraria y este me preguto el "¿Por qué?"-Sabes perfectamente cuanto me moleste ese día Hijo de puta...-

-Y tu que tienes con nuestra madre!? Responde Armin!-gritaba desesperado Alexy.

-...-Me sonroje al escuchar a Alexy decir eso, puesto a que tenia vergüenza...

* * *

**Este fue el final del primer capitulo!**

**Lo sé es corto**

**pero por favor dejen comentarios Bl**

**(ESO ME ENCANTARIA MUCHO)**

**Y si lo hacen les pondré Yaoi?**


	2. Capitulo 2: Conociendo a más gente

**Bueno aquí esta la segunda parte!(Lo subí más rápido de lo que pensaba, así como los comentarios u )**

**Y como les prometí contendrá yaoi(?) Pero lo verán cuando hayan**

**máximo 15 Reviews e-e no crean que sera tan fácil UvU.**

**Pero antes de comenzar les quiero aclarar que los personajes no son mí ás de responder los**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEWS:**

_**Gumball Haruno**__**: Me alegro que te haya gusto mucho el primer capitulo! :3**_

_**Y e de admitir que me costo mucho pensar en los nombres de los OC...Y por supuesto que no**_

_**faltaba un personaje bipolar en la historia ;B .**_

_**Pero no te preocupes sera Yaoi suave UvU, a pesar de que soy muy pervertida**_

_**lo hare lo más suave posible...**_

**_Dessirenya_****_: Yaoi, yes BITCH Bl _**

**_No hace falta que digas que esta cool...me tomo máximo 2 años_**

**_Para aprender a organizar los diálogos, aunque aveces me equivoco UvU_**

**_(Este es como mi 4 fanfic c: Sip, llevo años que no escribo uno[?])_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Bueno sigamos con la historia!**

* * *

***POV NORMAL***

Mientras que los gemelos discutían...En la sala de delegados se encontraban los (Tenia que poner algo no?)-Bueno chicos...ya pueden irse, y no se preocupen por los papeleos, pero les agradezco que la próxima que vengan no rompan mi retrato de gatos...-Decía Nathaniel mientras lloraba en una esquina de la sala. Después de salir de la sala de delegados, los gemelos decidieron explorar el instituto con el mini-mapa que le ofreció Nathaniel para que lo conocieran má gemelos exploraron todo el instituto pero cuando bajan las escaleras escucharon un ruido más abajo, ambos fueron a investigar y había una puerta.

Aoi tocó la puerta para ver si había una señal de vida ahí dentro, luego de unos segundos les abren y adivinen quien les abrió, Sip, el chico de pelo teñido con culo plano, JA!(xD)-Que hace aqui una pequeña como tu?-Comento Castiel sin darse cuenta del castaño que estaba detrás de la pequeña Aoi-Me puedes responder muñequita plana?-Le susurro Castiel en la oreja de Aoi provocando que esta se sonroje.

-Ejemp!, Que le haces a "mi" pequeña gemela?-Dijo Evan en un tono seductor, y este agarro a Castiel por el cuello-Ni se te ocurra jugar con "mi" pequeña y plana gemela!-Le advirtió Evan al pelirojo teñido, pero en vez de que Aoi pretara atención a la pelea se acerco a un Albino que estaba dentro y se entretuvieron hablando, mientras los otros dos se peleaban como si fueran dos perros rabiosos y se agarraban a golpes.

-Entonces te llamas ¿Lysandro, no?, soy Mizuki Aoi, un gusto en conocerte, espero nos llevemos bien!*sonrie*-

-Un gusto(también) Señorita Aoi-El albino se presentaba besandole la mano como cual caballero, haciendo sonrojar a la castaña

-No es necesario que me trate como cual dama, nadie aquí es perf-Esta es interrumpida por el jalón de su gemelo celoso-Mm...MMMM! Somfapne(Soltarme)!-Gritaba desesperada la pequeña

-Lo siento mucho, pero "mi" pequeña gemela no esta en venta ahora...-Decía Evan llevandosela afuera

-Imjo fe phuta(HIJO DE PUTA)!-Grito Castiel tomo golpeado mientras Lysandro le atendía

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de las largas clases los gemelos se separaron y Aoi seguia en el salón, hasta que decidió salir a por aire fresco, al salir corriendo tropesó con alguien, quien termino bajo el cuerpo de cuya persona que se tropesó, al abrir los ojos era Alexy quien se encontraba arriba de ella, mientras se miraban los ojos durante un rato Alexy se acerco a ella para besarla inconscientemente, al rozar labios Armin llega interrumpiendo el momento y al ver la mini-escena Romantico grito con alegría-MI HERMANO ESTA ECHO HOMBRE!-Rapidamente Alexy se levanto y ayudo a la pequeña Aoi, quien estaba paralizada

-A..Armin! P..puedo explicarlo!-grito tartamudeando el peliazul

-Alexy...-El pelinegro pone sus manos en los hombros de su gemelos y le dice-Estas echo hombre...-Decía Armin derramando lagrimas guardando su PSP-Como crecen tan rapido!-Grito Armin mientras Alexy lo miraba asustado.

-Armin ESCUCHA!-Le grito el peliazul en la oreja

-Anda ya...dime Alexy-.

-¿Recuerdas mi sexualidad?-Pregunta el peliazul, y el pelinegro asiente ante la pregunta-Bueno, como ya sabes me gustan los chicos...p...pero cuando me tropese y caí sobre ella sentia ganas de besarla, seguro estoy malo de la cabe...-El peliazul se quedó mirando al pelinegro mientras soltaba lagrimas de alegría

-Alexy...-Le dijo el pelinegro-Es amor a primera vista!(?)-Le dijo mientras abrazaba al peliazul echo piedra.

-Disculpen, no han visto a Ao...-Se quedo callado al verla en SHOCK-AOI!-Grito desesperado el castaño mientras la cargaba estilo princesa.

-N..NO ME CARGUES ASÍ HIJO DE PUTA!-Esta se puso histérica al despertar de su sueño eterno(?xD)-TE PARTIRÉ LA BOLAS PARA NO TENER SOBRINOS CON TU ACTITUD!-Evan la solto y salio corriendo mientras la enana corría tras el, pero ella se detuvo al ver a los gemelos comer palomitas de maíz (DE LA NADA PORQUE LA LÓGICA SE FUE A LA MIERDA)-Ustedes que hacen?-

-Mira, mira Armin! La protagonista de la película nos esta hablando!-

-Seran hijos de...****-Murmuro levantando su puño cerrado

-Guao! ahora es en 3D! vamos al baño, no me gustan las escenas de sangre...-Los gemelos salieron corriendo dejando atrás a la castaña enfurecida

-Hola! eres la nueva?-Aoi se volteo para ver de quien se trataba. Y vaya que era sexy (**:B**)

-Eh..eh?S...si...soy Mizuki Aoi!-Esta estrecha la mano al castaño de ojos verdes

-¿Mizuki Aoi?, ¿¡eres tu Aoi!?soy Kentin! de la escuela primaria cuando se burlaban de mi! Ken!-Este en vez de estrecharle la mano la abraza, ella se queda en shock, pero no por el abrazo, si no por el encuentro

-K...K...K...-Tartamudeaba una y otra vez

-Aoi, he vuelto...Aoi?-El castaño de ojos verdes se le queda mirando al gemelo de Aoi

-Ke..k...KEN!-Esta grita asustada y se desmaya desmayadamente(?) Su gemelo voltea a ver al castaño de ojos verdes

-K..Ken?Pfff!, Imposible...seguro nos estas gastando una brom...-Este es interrumpido

-"_¿Vamos a comer galletas?_", recuerdas esa típica frase mía?.-Le pregunto el castaño de ojos verdosos sonriendo

-Pff...parece que si eres tu, más te vale no seguir molestando a "mi" pequeña Aoi...-Dijo el castaño gemelo cargando a su gemela estilo princesa mientras se volteaba para salir del Instituto Sweet Amoris.

-_No a cambiado nada..._-Murmuro el Castaño de ojos verdosos mientras sacaba una galleta-Ahhh!-Grito este cuando resbalo con una libreta que decía "_PROPIEDAD DE LYSANDRO_". Este se vio dispuesto a abrirlo decía...".

* * *

**Bueno, bueno! FIN DEL CAPITULO e-e**

**lo iterrumpi en la mejor parte mejor sigamos...aunque seguro que ya pasó la parte de lo que decía... MUAJAJA!**

* * *

_FIN DE LA CANCIÓN, fecha=14/03/2015._". Una canción de amor, con algo de gore y orgia...Este se quedó en shock y calló al suelo y se estubo ahí toda la tarde.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Lysandro, encontré tu libreta!, la tenia una castaño por ahí. Tirado en el suelo...-Fue lo que el castaño escucho mientras apenas despertaba

-T...tirado en el suelo! Hay que darle respiración a boca!Pero...quien lo hara?-Dijo un albino

-Yo...Castiel, el hombre perfecto que toda mujer desea violar...NOPE!-Grito un tipo sin culo alguno[SE BUSCA:CULO, RECOMPENSA:1000000000000 PA'S]

-entonces no tengo opción...-Dijo el albino acercandose cuidadosamente, "mientras que la escritora sale salvajemente con una cámara para tomar una foto con un disfras ninja que nadie podía ver"...OKNO#

* * *

**Ahora si! su preciado FINAL**

**esperad el siguiente capitulo y no olviden**

**deja Reviews si quieren ver yaoi e-e**


End file.
